


Nurse's Ship Drabbles

by SkeletonDinosaurHell (LadyPterosaur)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spicyhoney - Freeform, lamia swap pap, more tags to be added with each fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPterosaur/pseuds/SkeletonDinosaurHell
Summary: Just a collection of Undertale ship drabbles.  Will contain papcest, sanscest, fontcest, sansby, sanster and pry many other types of ships.  (open to prompts/requests)





	Nurse's Ship Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was for SansyFresh
> 
> Contains: Hints of past abuse, Spicyhoney, Lamia Stretch

Edge sat on the floor, lets crossed underneath him as his eye-lights settled on his newest charge.  

The large impressive lamia was curled up tightly in his makeshift cardboard box den, trying to hide as much of his body within the mound of pillows and blankets Edge had placed within.  It’s sockets were locked firmly on the other skeleton and he couldn’t help but notice it flinch every time Edge made any large movements.

It was doing better though.  Already the color was starting to return to its ectoflesh, revealing the once dull scales to actually be a shade of golden orange.  It would be a while before its true beauty would shine however, Edge had only had the poor thing for a week now. The lamia having been a rescue from an illegal roadside zoo.

Edge had decided to name it Honey after that color.

“I brought you something to try Honey.”  the skeleton spoke softly as to not scare the creature.  "Don’t think I didn’t notice your interest in the sweets cabinet when I wasn’t around.“

The lamia averted his gaze and Edge wasn’t about t tell him how he knew.  "So I thought you might want to try this.”  With careful movements Edge pulled a chocolate bar from his back pocket and proceeded to unwrap it.  "It’s called chocolate.“  

He held out the tantalizing treat out to the lamia.  "it’s all for you if you want it.” And then he waited.

And waited…

Until the shy creature emerged from his protective nest, reaching out slender trembling fingers towards the prize.  As soon as Honey’s phalanges wrapped around the bar, Edge let it go and the lamia quickly retreated back into hiding but the skeleton would count that as a success.  

Watching with amusement as Honey tried the chocolate for the first time and how his eye-lights seemed to pulse with a joy that he’d not yet seen on the lamias face.  Edge hoped with enough time and care, he’d be able to see it every day.  

**Author's Note:**

> requests/prompts open. I will only do fics using Underale, Underswap, Underfell, Swapfell. (maybe Lust Sans.) Stuff with Bitties are okay as well.
> 
> (Big ships I will not do are Papyton, Edgeberry and Frans. Or any ship with Chara/Frisk/Flowey for that matter)


End file.
